PAW Patrol History: Zuma
by starreader001
Summary: This is Zuma's history story. Read PAW Patrol History: Rocky before this to keep the series in order. This is where Zuma learns to be his peaceful and kick back self, but also his competitive self. Zuma has to live through the struggles of trying to prove himself worthy and show he is worth something and that he can do good. Enjoy.
1. Zuma

**Welcome readers. Sorry, ive been a while, but here I am. The last story you should have read before this is PAW Patrol History: Rocky. This is Zuma's story. I hope you enjoy this story. Also, if I miss any details on Zuma, please inform me immediately, it helps a lot.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome to PAW Patrol History: Zuma**

Chapter: 1

In the middle of the ocean where a massive and violent storm occurred, there was a ship. On board the ship was a crew of men and one dog. This one dog was a male chocolate Labrador that was now trying to keep the boat from flooding by scooping water in a bucket and poring it back into the ferocious sea. "Good work Zuma my boy. Keep at it" screamed a man. "Yes captain" the dog replied.

The storm continued, making the crew members exhausted from the wind, rain, and sea. Although, Zuma kept at it with all his might. "I won't give up. I must show I'm worthy" he thought to himself. "Keep pushing yourselves latty's. No one rests till we land on shore" commanded the captain. The wind then roared.

"Zuma, take the wheel" said the captain. Zuma heard him and ran to the steering wheel of the ship. It was hard, for the wind and sea were strong and the heavy rain pounded on Zuma making it hard to see and stand. Zuma was doing well until he looked out and screamed, "ROGUE WAVE!". A huge massive rogue wave crashed into the shipping nocking everyone off the ship and destroying the ship. Zuma was out cold.

 **Well, that was chapter 1. Sorry, it's a lil short, but I wanted to start this quickly. Hope you enjoyed this especially since I haven't been able to for a while. Please, R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out.**


	2. The dude

**Hello readers. Someone had a question about the order of history stories I'm doing. You are probably confused why I didn't do Rubble next instead of Zuma, well, someone told me that Rubble appeared as a new pup in an episode. This means I have to make him after Skye, I'll try to explain as I get there, but you'll probably get the idea of this.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Zuma**

Chapter 2:

Zuma woke up with sand in his face and coughing up water. "Ugh, what… happened?" thought Zuma. He looked up to see he was on a beach, and on the beach was pieces of the ship scattered all over the sand. "Hold on, the ship, the crew, the… captain! Captain, whewe awe you?!" yelled Zuma. There was no answer. "Hey, are you ok dude?" said a voice.

A young adult boy walked up to Zuma. "Yeah, I'm alwight. Whewe am I? Who awe you?" asked Zuma. "You are in the nice and sweet Adventure Bay. My name is Willy; I am a surfer dude who surfs on the ocean at this sick beach. I was on my way to do so, but I saw the crazy wreckage and you" he said. Zuma was worried. "Have you seen anyone that would look like the captain of this ship?" asked Zuma. Willy shook his head. "He was taken to the hospital I believe, but he was confirmed totally dead once he got there. Sorry man" said Willy.

Zuma started to cry. "I can't believe I failed him. This will haunt me fowevew" said Zuma. "Hey, chill dude, it's not like he is going to come from the dead as a ghost and totally haunt you" said Willy trying to help. This made Zuma completely spooked. "Haunt?!" said Zuma shivering. Then Zuma fainted in Willy's arms.

Willy took Zuma to his small house on the beach and lay Zuma on his bed. "Hmm, seems like a cool dude. Maybe when he wakes up, I'll ask him if I can take care of him and let him stay" thought Willy. He got up, grabbed a board and went out to surf in the setting sun. "I can teach how to be a dude like me" said Willy to himself.

 **Well, that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't have a whole lot of time to write it. I've thought of a new schedule for writing and publishing my stories and chapters. Wed, Thur, Fri, Sat, and Sun I can try to make more stories and chapters, but Mon and Tue and am super busy. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Turning tides

**Hello readers. I've been getting many story requests, and I would like to say that I am doing one story at a time. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Zuma**

Chapter 3:

A year has passed with Willy taking care of Zuma and teaching him his ways of living a peaceful life. Zuma and willy were just getting ready for Zuma's 10th surfing competition. "Let's go fow the tenth time in a wow" said Zuma. Willy giggled. "I bet you that Ethan is going to show up" said Willy. "Yeah, but even for a determined blood hound pup like him, he's just going to get his ass kicked, again" said Zuma cheekily.

Zuma brought out his board. It had an orange outline with a black primary color, and it has a picture of a great white shark on it. Zuma walked to the end of the beach ready to go, when he looked to his side to see a young blood hound pup with a silver board. "Well, I'm not suwprised to see you hewe Ethan" said Zuma with a grin. "Same here Zuma. I guess we are just too similar" said the blood hound. Then, there was the sound of a horn, and they were off.

Hours past, as Zuma and Ethan were both tied and fighting for first place like they've been for a long time. Zuma and Ethan were very far out, until all of a sudden, a rogue wave was coming right towards them. Zuma saw this and couldn't help but remember his captain's death. Ethan also saw the wave and his mind went blank. Before they both knew it, the wave hit them head on.

Ten minutes passed till everyone on the beach watching saw Zuma struggling to drag an unconscious Ethan back to shore. Willy saw this and ran to them with a rescue team. "Oh damn, are you dudes ok?" said Willy. "Yeah… I'm ok, but… I don't know about… Ethan" said Zuma breathing heavily. "Well, let's get you some help" said a man from the rescue team.

Later, Zuma and Ethan were at a hospital. They were laying in separate beds next to each other. Both of them woke up. "Hey, thanks for the help Zuma" said Ethan. "Suwe thing" said Zuma. A nurse walked into the room. "Oh, you are awake. How are you both feeling?" asked the nurse. "We awe doing alwight. Whewe is Willy" asked Zuma. "He is out in the waiting room" said the nurse. There was the sound of screaming coming from the waiting room.

Zuma got up from his bed to see what was happening. The nurse tried to stop him, but he kept going. What Zuma saw was a crowd of people crowding around someone on the floor, and a man being arrested and pinned to the ground by three cops. "You bastard… you are a murderer!" yelled a man. Zuma ran to see Willy on the ground coughing up blood and holding his stomach which appeared to be a cut hole.

"Willy!" screamed Zuma crying. Four doctors came in and took Willy to a bed. An hour passed, while Zuma was waiting outside the door of Willy's room. A nurse came out. "He would like to see you now" she said. Zuma walked in to see Willy all pale. "Hey Zuma. I want to tell you something" said Willy Zuma came closer. "Just remember, you are worth something, and you can do good. I know that someday you will become someone great, and everyone will love you for what you can do" said Willy. Right after that, he closed his eyes and was gone.

Well, that was chapter 3. You guys are lucky since I was not feeling well today, so I got to write a really long chapter. Please R&R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.

And with that

Peace out


	4. The time for action

**Hello readers. Tell me if you are actually enjoying my series so far. Also, I hope you can stick with me while I make my other PAW Patrol series.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Zuma**

Chapter 4:

Zuma has been living in Willy's hut for many months since he died. He has been by himself thinking about what Willy said before he passed. "I'm just not sure. I don't know if it's true. Why would I ever be worth something? How could I possibly help others?" said Zuma to himself. Zuma then just went to sleep on Willy's bed.

Morning came when a knock came to the door of Willy's hut, which startled Zuma awake. "Coming" said Zuma. When he opened the door, he saw the mayor and two cops standing there. "Hello Zuma, I'm the mayor of this town. I've come to your residence to ask of a desperate favor" said the mayor. Zuma thought for a second. "How can I help?" asked Zuma. "There is said to be a group of crooks who have a lair under the ocean. These crooks have captured my daughter and are keeping her hostage. You are the most experienced and known diver in town. We need you to sneak into the lair and save her" requested the mayor.

Zuma thought about this request. He also thought about what Wily said about him being worth something and willing to help others. He took a sip of coconut milk and grinned. "Don't you worry mayor. I'm on it" said Zuma with confidence. The mayor and cops left as Zuma gathered his diving gear. The gear included a helmet with a light, zoom, com, and radar, an oxygen tank, fins, and harpoon gun. Zuma figured that if the lair was filled with crooks, he packed a bag with Willy's Winchester rifle and revolver that he got for shooting cans. "All set" said Zuma. He then ran all the way to the docks where the sheriff has been waiting to give Zuma the coordinates to the crook's lair.

 **Well, that was chapter 4. Hope you enjoyed it. I mostly hope you are enjoying this series. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


	5. The time for a hero

**Hello readers. Here is the last chapter to Zuma's story. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I want to thank those out there that have helped me and supported my series and stories.**

 **Anyways**

 **Welcome back to PAW Patrol History: Zuma**

Chapter 5:

"Here are the coordinates. Be careful, the whole lair is heavily guarded" said the sheriff. "Got it, thanks" said Zuma. And with that, Zuma dived into the deep blue ocean of Adventure Bay. The coordinates were planted into Zuma's helmet which left an arrow and distance meter showing how far away and which direction the lair was. "Let's go" said Zuma.

After swimming cautiously for thirty minutes till he came upon a big metal underwater construct just a mile away. "That's it" thought Zuma. He swam behind a rock just yards away from the lair. The lair was a big, circle, metal, orange base with windows and lights. Zuma let his radar scan the perimeter for a minute. He saw a small hatch that was open for entering.

Zuma entered slowly through threw hatch, and found himself in a hallway. He heard footsteps coming this way and hid in a closet with the door opened a crack. Two armed men marched by carrying automatic rifles. When they were gone Zuma made his way down the hallway. He had his Winchester rifle at hand, ready to take out the next person he meets.

Zuma made his way to a cell hall. He opened the door and shot the guard at the door. At the end of the hall was a cell with a young human girl in it. "P-p-please… h-h-help" struggled the girl. Then, she fainted. "It's the mayow's daughtew" thought Zuma. "Don't wowwy, I'll get you out of hewe" said Zuma. "No you won't" said a voice behind Zuma. Zuma turned to see a man in a suit and tie pointing a pistol at him. "How the hell did you get in here?" said the man. "Why not I ask who you awe?" asked Zuma slowly going for his revolver. "I am Garrison Dickson. I am the leader of this place. I believe one of my men murdered your owner months ago. Willy, was it? And you must be Zuma, the all popular surfer?" said the man. "You bastawd!" screamed Zuma as he fired his revolver. He missed as Garrison fired his and shot the lock on the cell door.

Zuma shot a fire extinguisher close to Garrison and grabbed the girl. Zuma passed by Garrison and made his way back down the hallway. The two first men he saw came running towards him, but he fired his revolver killing both of them. He was almost there, but dropped as a bullet met his left hind leg. He shot the man before he could do anything else. Zuma's leg was bleeding fast, so he knew he wouldn't make it, but he knew that she could. He put the helmet, oxygen tank, and fins on her and told her to swim towards the top immediately. She did as she was told and was gone. Zuma crawled into the closet he hid in, closed the door a fainted.

Hours later, the lair was infiltrated and taken by the police. They found Zuma right when they got there and sent him straight to a hospital. Zuma lost a lot of blood, but the doctors said he would make it. After, Zuma was given a medal for is bravery and determination by the mayor himself. Then, Zuma went back to his hut. He was laying on a towel on the beach drinking coconut milk, when a boy and German Shepard showed up.

"May I help you dudes?" asked Zuma. "Hi, my name is Ryder and this is Chase. We have been interested in your backstory, skills, and brave duty you did" said the boy. "We were wondering if you would like to join an elite force of pups with the job that require the skills you possess?" said the dog. "Zuma was surprised. "You… weally think… I'm… wowth something?" asked Zuma getting teary eyed. "Well of course. We wouldn't be here if you were" said Chase. "Well I'm in" said Zuma full of joy.

"Welcome to the PAW Patrol Zuma. Our under water/diver pup" said Ryder.

 **Well, that was chapter 5 aka the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Please R &R, F&F, and PM me for questions, comments, criticism, or just to chat.**

 **And with that**

 **Peace out**


End file.
